


Picture Perfect For Me

by PrincePringles



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Love, M/M, Romance, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincePringles/pseuds/PrincePringles
Summary: Kowalski can't let go of science not solving love mysteries but after trying again with his new love invention and finding that it points to a couple that just can't be, he begins to have doubts.





	1. Love Camera

**Author's Note:**

> First PoM fanfic and who knows if more will come or if this shall be the only one I write. Decided to write stuff here because it seems like a good introductory kind of thing to do. Enough of this now and on to the story. Also I decided to post here too since who knows maybe for some odd reason people will enjoy to read them over here as well. 
> 
> I don't own any of the characters here. All belong to Dreamworks and Nickelodeon.

_Love Camera _   


"Yes almost got it. Just a little more." Kowalski was heavily focused on his new invention that would prove once and for all if science was worthy of still pursuing. Any mistake now would leave him heartbroken, and quite frankly, really upset.

It was just a little more work with getting it all back together aaaaaand "EUREKA I GOT IT" He held up his prized invention and hurried off to the others, who had been busy playing a card game.

"Be prepared because I have the latest piece of genius in my very own flippers!" Kowalski began, hoping the suspense would make the others equally as excited. The three just kept on looking at him so he just continued, still in excitement for this was certainly genius. "I present to you the Love Camera!"

"Isn't that just a regular camera." Private pointed out.

"This isn't just your ordinary camera. This device can tell you your future partner and say if you're compatible or not."

"That just sounds like that Lovulator thing you made not too long ago. You know the one that failed by setting Marlene up with Fred the squirrel. Skipper reminded the scientist, who didn't much appreciate the reminder.

"Yes but this idea is original and most importantly new and improved."

"Not so original if you already made it before." Skipper crossed his flippers as he said it.

"It is original if I made both of the inventions it just means it's not new!" Kowalski countered.

"Ha you just said it's not new so it really is like your last love invention." Skipper was quick on his feet to point that one out. Now he wore a smug grin and Kowalski was not appreciating it at all.

"This isn't the point of the invention! Can't you see with this you can get a more advanced reading of who your soulmate might be? It's foolproof."

The three exchanged doubtful looks. They already heard this song before. A classic by Kowalski where he sings how _foolproof_ something is and it ends up being a disaster.

"Is it really foolproof?" Private asked.

Kowalski laughed at the question. "Is it foolproof you ask. Of course it is! I would just need a sample of DNA to test it."

"Why don't you go ask Marlene I'm sure she'll agree to go through this again." Skipper remarked with that all too well known sarcasm of his.

"Oh there shall be no need to go bother her again." Actually he was more afraid that asking her again would result in a repeat failure.

"Then who?" Private again questioned Kowalski once more.

"I was thinking perhaps Skipper this time."

He expected the reaction before Skipper could even do it. The leader immediately reacted negatively to it.

"No can do I'm not going to be your guinea pig in your endeavor for crazy love science."

"But you'll be perfect!" Kowalski moved closer to the leader, giving him a clearer view of the camera and it's wonders. "Using you will eliminate almost all factors and make finding this mate easier. Meaning that since you don't fall in love easily, in which your case is close to never, if we find this person and you feel that romance blooming we know that the camera works! This is the work of science!"

Rico spat out a bouquet of flowers and held it up to Kowalski.

"No not that type of blooming!" Kowalski corrected him but took the flowers anyway.

"I am not interested in love!"

"Please Skipper I am even more desperate than before to prove that science can solve anything!" He was now on his knees begging for the leader to change his mind.

"Alright get up no need for all of this begging business. I'll do it under one condition."

"Name your terms and I'll agree."

"That you stop worrying about all the love inventions and if we ever do need to suddenly fall in love during a battle then we'll give you a call. Comprende?" Skipper was getting tired of all the love themed experiments, more so if it included him.

Kowalski sighed, knowing he'd have to be careful not to fall in the temptation of trying more love potions. "Ok I agree. Now for the love camera to work I will need a sample." He plucked a feather from Skipper and placed it in the camera. It accepted it with a glowing green light in the corner and it was all good to go!

"Alright now you have to take a pic of Marlene and preferably in secret so she doesn't confuse the results and or come chasing after us in fury for trying to use her as a guinea pig again." Kowalski explained to the leader as he gave him the camera.

"Wait why Marlene?" Skipper narrowed his eyes at Kowalski, suspicious of what the taller penguin was trying to say here.

"Well she is a female and perhaps the only female in the zoo so by default it has to be her."

Skipper was already regretting agreeing to be the one to go to Marlene. He bet Kowalski chose him on purpose for another reason now. "Fine I'll take the picture but don't expect me to develop feelings for her."


	2. Secret Snapshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kowalski can't let go of science not solving love mysteries but after trying again with his new love invention and finding that it points to a couple that just can't be, he begins to have doubts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same with these upcoming chapters I will also add them here. 
> 
> I don't own any of the characters here. All belong to Dreamworks and Nickelodeon.

_ Secret Snapshot _

"Ok remind me again why you're here Skipper." Marlene wasn't sure if she could completely believe what he was saying to her.

"You know just to get to know each other better. We don't often talk under normal circumstances." Skipper tried to explain without revealing anything else that would give him away. He had the camera hidden as Kowalski requested but it was going to take careful timing to take the secret snapshot.

"Since when do you want to know more about me?"

"Marlene how can you ask such a question? Why wouldn't anybody want to know more about you?"

"I only ask because nobody has before and I certainly wasn't expecting this visit from you today." She still wasn't buying that Skipper just came over for a chat. There was something else going on but she wasn't sure what.

"Something tells me you're not believing what I am saying. It's not healthy to be this paranoid."

"What? But you're always paranoid you're the most paranoid person I have ever met!"

"Marlene please there is no need to be pointing fingers here. Let's just enjoy this day with small chat and maybe something to drink. How about serving us something refreshing?" Skipper laid back against the wall near the leaves where he hid the camera. He was ready to take the photo the second the otter turned her head.

"Hmm alright then if that really is what you want." Marlene didn't see the need to continue arguing or whatever this was called. She turned her back on Skipper and began preparing fruit drinks.

Skipper's eyes were focused on the otter as he took the camera out of hiding and held it up. He made sure she was in the center before finally clicking the button, sending a flash of light in her direction.

"What was that?" Marlene reacted to the strange light that just flashed behind her and immediately turned back to find that Skipper was no longer there. "Skipper?" There was no answer. It was as if he was never here since he left no trace of evidence that someone was just here in her cave.

Marlene shook her head, wondering how she didn't expect something like this but she was too tired to go ask them.

Meanwhile, the other three were busy enjoying their freetime for as long until Skipper would return. Not often they got time to themselves like this. They were watching a sushi channel and to Rico it was the most beautiful thing he ever saw. There were some fish he didn't even knew existed being turned into sushi.

"Okay Rico you have been staring at that television without blinking for a very uncomfortable amount of time you need to take a break." Kowalski tried to turn his head away but it was like the weapon's expert was made of stone and wouldn't budge.

"Rico don't make me have to use brute force!" He went into a fighting stance which did earn Rico's attention but he wasn't showing fear. The larger penguin wore a huge grin on his face and Kowalski knew he was teasing him now.

"Cmere" Rico invited him with open flippers, telling him there was a comfy seat just for him.

Kowalski blushed at the sight but he quickly covered his face. "You can just continue watching I just remembered I have work to do."

The scientist then heard Rico chuckle before getting back to his program. Soon after, the hatch opened and Skipper leaped down.

"Did you manage to take the snapshot?" Kowalski asked the leader. He was ready to bombarde the leader with questions, the suspense just killing him to know already if it worked.

"Yes I took the-" Skipper didn't even get to finish his answer as the camera was swiftly taken out of his possession and into Kowalski's. "So I'm guessing I'm done here."

"That all depends now on what the camera says," said Kowalski, waiting for the camera to give him the reading already!

It took a moment for it to process the photo, which could have been taken better but no biggie, it was sufficient for results. "It seems Skipper and Marlene are compatible!"

"Ooh does that mean they are in love?" Private was smiling and also curious if they had found Skipper's match.

"Not necessarily. I made the Love Camera more advanced so the results aren't always black and white. It only says they are compatible so it has a fifty-fifty chance of actually working out for them." Kowalski made clear and showed them the camera that did indeed display that the pair were compatible.

"So now that we have that all figured out we can finally get to some real manly business. Spring cleaning time boys." Skipper ordered, his flippers on his hips as he waited for the others to respond.

"But Skipper you still need to ask Marlene out on a date. You two can actually be meant to be!" Kowalski interrupted.

The leader looked up at him in surprise and a bit of anger. "No way I already took the picture for you. I didn't agree to this!"

"Please Skipper do it for me!" The analyst pleaded, already back on his knees but Skipper merely glared at him. He didn't have the same pity as before when he begged but if he didn't do this now Kowalski would just cry about it again later.

"This is the last time your begging will work Kowalski. If this means you'll stop being a big whiney baby then fine I'll ask Marlene out." The last few words just didn't sound right once he said it. This was not something he would normally do and he was in no hurry to be doing it now.

"Thank you Skipper. This is why you're the leader you're the best-"

"Yeah yeah" Skipper cut Kowalski short of his pathetic display. _That brainiac so is doing laps around the zoo tomorrow._ He sighed loudly and quietly walked back toward the ladder and climbed out the hatch.

Soon enough Marlene heard someone entering her home and what do you know it was Skipper again! "Oh did you come back after the guilt finally settled in after leaving me alone here? The otter clearly wasn't amused by Skipper's tricks.

"Go out with me." Skipper said, his face showing more of a bored expression.

"I'm sorry what?"

"You and me. Date. Now."

"Alright let's take a few steps back here. Are you asking me out on a date?" Marlene was uncertain how she should be reacting right now.

"Am I talking french here yes I am asking you out on a date!" Skipper raised his voice, growing a bit impatient. "So what do you say Marlene?"

"Um before I give my answer I first have a few questions."

"No time!" Skipper grabbed her by the paw and dragged her outside.

"Hey! If this is your idea of a date then count me out!" Marlene pulled herself out of his grip, rubbing at her paw due to the amount of force that was just used on her.

"You only need to do this for an hour or so. Since we can't go outside the park we'll just take a nice stroll around the zoo. And I mean on the inside." Skipper tried for setting terms that the otter would agree to. If he couldn't get her to agree there wasn't much he could do here beside using force.

Marlene contemplated on it but finally gave in. "Fine. I still don't know what's going on but this isn't something you would do so I'm guessing it's some top secret mission that you can't tell me about right?"

"Uh sure let's go with that."

That worked out better than expected. He didn't even need to tie her up.

* * *

 

Nighttime was arriving pretty quickly and lucky for Skipper the date didn't go too bad like he had thought it would. It was mostly just the two of them walking and talking about whatever came to mind. Or close to whatever came to mind.

He will be first to admit that there were times he just wanted to flee and never return due to the topics Marlene would bring up. Topics that included more girly things he wanted to know but Marlene was nice so he couldn't do that to her. At least not without good reason.

Now the two were heading back to Marlene's habitat, sharing last few good laughs.

"This was fun Skipper. I feel like I really got to know you. Unless you lied about everything so then really I didn't learn anything new at all. But anyway, it was still pretty nice." Marlene smiled and Skipper returned the smile.

"Sooooo did you feel anything? Did your girlish otter hormones feel a certain happiness that just felt like you wanted us to be together forever and with nobody else? Skipper looked at her curiously.

"Skipper this was a fun time and don't get me wrong you're a nice guy." The otter began, feeling a little guilty about what she was going to say next. "But, no I didn't feel those _hormones_ as you said."

"Well that's great to hear! Neither did I. Or I guess I didn't feel the feeling of whatever love is supposed to feel."

"Whether you really meant this date or not, I just don't see the chemistry between us. You're toooooo…"

Skipper eyed her suspiciously, daring for her to finish that sentence.

"You're too non musical! I just really need my spanish guitar okay!" Marlene admitted. She just couldn't date anybody who couldn't provide her with the soft blissful tunes.

This date mystery was now solved and sure enough they weren't compatible. Skipper had been carrying the camera around with him just in case he needed it but now he knew when he would return it back to Kowalski that he would be upset when getting the news of how the date went.

"What is that?"

Skipper almost dropped the camera upon hearing the new voice approach him from behind. Turning around he faced Julien grinning down at him, trying to act all innocent and pretending to be unaware that he startled him just now.

"Ringtail what are you doing here?" Skipper asked him, showing that he was not pleased with his arrival.

"Oh I was just sitting on my throne, eating some of my delicious mangoes when I look in right in front of me and see you two walking and giggling."

"We don't need you spying on us so just go back to your habitat and leave us alone." Skipper pointed toward the lemur habitat, asking for him to leave.

Julien ignored him and merely gave him a mischievous smile. "Sounds like someone wants to be alone with their new girlfriend. Are you going to kiss is that why you want me to be leaving? Skipper can't kiss remember that." He leaned in to whisper that last part to Marlene, only further making Skipper furious that he wasn't listening to him.

"She is not my girlfriend we are fine with being just friends. Right Marlene?"

"Yes that is true. I don't think I would be able to deal with the missions everyday either if we didn't" Marlene shook at the thought of all the missions she'd be forced to go to.

"Then why do you have a camera? Are you sneakily taking pictures of her hmm?" Julien tried to snatch the camera away from Skipper but he was fighting from letting him take it so easily.

"Wait what camera?" Marlene asked in confusion.

"This camera!" Julien held up the camera that he succeeded taking using his tail while Skipper wasn't looking. "You know you have to be careful with these things they can be deadly weapons!"

"It's just a normal camera it only takes pictures. Pictures I was taking for the walk due to reasons I can't say." Skipper wasn't lying completely but he refused to tell Marlene what it was for.

"Don't let the camera hear you say these things it can get angry! Do you want to be trapped in here like Maurice was in the first episode? It was hilarious I'll admit."

"But you're the one who-" Skipper was growing impatient but there was no use arguing with the lemur so he decided to talk to him in a language he could understand. Plain stupidity. "This is a nice camera. The sky spirits gave it to me and told me that it is good and won't trap you inside."

Julien was now intrigued that he was holding this prize that the sky spirits would bestow upon them. And now he had it even better! "Ooh I am already liking this gift. Thank you penguin for giving to me the gift of the sky spirits"

"I didn't give it to you and that is no gift!" Skipper tried to snatch it back from him but it was too late Julien had already taken a pic of himself before he could take it back.

"Wait no I need to see my handsome face inside the box!" Julien looked down at the screen but before the results could show up, the camera completely shut down. "Hey where did I go!

"It seems the power ran out. Sorry Ringtail but you're not getting that picture." Skipper tried to explain to him but Julien was more preoccupied why the camera would choose him to break now all of a sudden.

"Does someone want to explain what is going on here?" Marlene spoke up, her arms crossed and her foot tapping while she was waiting for some answers.

"I also want to know what is going on here!" Julien stepped in between the two, remembering again what they were doing beforehand. "Were you two doing something secrety behind the king's back? I am not liking this!"

"Maybe you should just head back home Marlene unless you want another hour of this." Skipper told the otter, who pretty much had no other choice but to take the offer. Call her crazy but she wasn't so interested in standing out here while an obnoxious lemur yelled at them.

"Yes runaway Marleeeeene" Julien taunted when calling out after her. "You cannot be hiding the secrets from the king forever!"

"You're nuts Ringtail."

"I think you are the nutty one here silly nutty penguin! Tell me what you were doing with Marlene. The king demands you spill your secrets."

"I'm going to sleep and I think you should too."

"Wait but you didn't tell me the secrets!"

Skipper had to ignore him for now, knowing him he would bug him in the morning. This would be a fun experience for Julien as he wonders impatiently for the rest of the night. The thought made him smile.

Soon enough he returned home, finding the rest had collapsed from all the free time and sugary drinks they had. At least two of the three were collapsed while Kowalski he figured would be in his lab. Probably just as tired but still working. Didn't take long to find that he was correct. Noises of tools being used on machinery echoed throughout the room.

"Kowalski you can have your camera back now."

Kowalski took off his face shield he was using to protect himself from the new laser cutter he was trying out. "Nice! So how did it gooooo?"

Skipper winced when he heard how desperate Kowalski was waiting for good news. He would just have to tell it to him straight but in the nicest way possible.

"This was a waste of time me and Marlene are not a match. Oh and your camera thing is all wonky it won't even turn on anymore."

"But the camera said you two were compatible. How can science fail me again?" Kowalski felt like tearing up. He put in so much work into that invention only for it to be a failure once again.

"Yes but it was fifty-fifty remember. Science didn't fail you it just told you what to expect. There was chance for success and for failure. For me and Marlene the feelings were just not there."

"I just really want to understand this love thing."

"I know you do but you might need to think outside the whole science thing. Science can't solve everything and love might be one of them." The leader patted him on the back to help make him feel better.

Kowalski was still upset but he understood. Perhaps he should just accept that even science had its limits. Accepting would be much easier then to stay in denial.

"Alright. I guess I'll just plug it in and delete the picture in case Marlene does happen to find it in here."

"You do that. I think I will join the other two slackers and go to bed early. It's been a looooong day." Skipper yawned, remembering all that he went through for Kowalski. He left the taller penguin alone to his camera now.

The scientist held it for a few moments before plugging it in. _I was so close but failure was still my fate when it came to love._ He thought though his thoughts were suddenly interrupted when the camera would not turn on even when he plugged it in.

"Strange." He picked it back up and studied it, noticing someone had been picking at the battery compartment. Using a screwdriver he was able to open it to find a battery was missing. It was odd since the camera shouldn't have been working if it was missing one of the three but perhaps it fell out. That shouldn't be the case if he had to use a screwdriver to open it.

Whatever was the cause, he couldn't leave it missing one it would be disrespectful to himself and his inventions. Grabbing a battery from a box where he contained extras, he replaced the missing one and soon enough the camera came back to life. It didn't take long for it to show who was on it as well.

"Julien?" Kowalski questioned why his picture was in his camera. Then something else caught his attention. Something that made his eyes widen when he read the horrifying words that were on the camera's screen. _It was a match._

_King Julien and Skipper were a match!_


	3. Perfect Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kowalski can't let go of science not solving love mysteries but after trying again with his new love invention and finding that it points to a couple that just can't be, he begins to have doubts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I added some Kico in here to spice things up. I may write some oneshots with them one day but for now they are just here for entertainment.
> 
> I don't own any of the characters here. All belong to Dreamworks and Nickelodeon.

_ Perfect Match _

"It's a match I can't believe this." Kowalski kept turning the camera off and on, feeling like it was his lack of sleep that was making him have hallucinations of some kind but no it was there. Right there was the proof! Skipper and Julien were unmistakably compatible and most importantly, a match.

Having this new evidence made him recall all the times Skipper would save Julien or the times they would be together. How was he so blind!

Yet, even though he was seeing the evidence right there in his flippers, he refused to believe that all the activities those two did actually had some romantic meaning beneath it.

Kowalski felt the need to hide the camera completely now, burying it under his other inventions that he found no more use for.

Checking the entire room to make sure nobody saw him, he hurried to his bunk. The sooner he went to sleep perhaps the sooner he would forget.

Who was he kidding he would always remember about this! Curse his magnificent brain!

Okay he had to just relax. Sleep would do him good no need to panic this was normal. It was natural. Yes a penguin and lemur falling in love was natural. If he kept repeating that perhaps he would trick his mind to believe it. This could be like an odd version of counting sheep.

From what seemed impossible at first, he did manage to fall asleep when staying awake became more difficult. Now to hope he didn't get any nightmares on this.

* * *

In the morning, Skipper approved for them to enjoy some sugary cereals, except for Kowalski of course, seeing that he was still not liking how he made him go on that date.

It didn't matter too much to him he rather he not be jittery from all the artificial sweets and instead try to be calm. He could not figure out if the pros to telling Skipper outweigh the cons. _Should I tell him?_

Maybe he should just keep it a secret. All he would have to do is not tell anyone and act like nothing had happened.

"Can you pass the milk, K'walski?" Private asked, his flipper stretched out showing he couldn't reach.

"WHAT CAMERA" The scientist shouted, unable to control his outburst. Now he had many pairs of eyes on him.

"I was just practicing for when someone asks me about…" _What was he doing he just told himself not to bring the camera up._ "Here Private take the milk." In one swift movement he gave Private the carton and he went on to eating his bland cereal.

Skipper continued staring for any clues to his behavior but Kowalski made sure he looked as normal as one could be when eating cereal. Already being the only one aware of this secret was too much to bear. He had to tell someone! It didn't need to be Skipper just anybody!

"Alright boys I'm going out for a swim. If you need me you know where to find me." Skipper announced. With that he left the three eating their breakfast.

That was fairly easy. Kowalski focused on the hatch to make sure it was certainly closed and the second he heard it close shut he grabbed a hold of the other two and carried them over to his lab.

He didn't know what he was thinking when he thought carrying Rico was a good idea. The guy was pretty large, the scientist already felt the need to take a break due to carrying someone as big as Rico.

His back cracked when he attempted to stretch. "Good golly I am not doing that again."

After some more stretches, he locked the door as well as setting up every lock on it.

"Um what is happening?" Private was a little concerned what Kowalski was doing.

Rico merely whined that he didn't get to finish his cereal.

"It's something mind blowing! Kowalski replied to the smaller penguin. "I am still trying to comprehend what I just saw. Even starting to have images creep up in my head of those two...doing things. Get it out!"

Private and Rico watched as Kowalski rambled on and started smacking his own head.

"Coo-coo" Rico teased, turning to Private and was swirling his flipper around his own head to indicate that Kowalski finally went insane.

"I heard that Rico! You won't be doing that once I show you this." Kowalski reached for the camera that he hid and showed them the evidence. "Here it is!"

The two others gasped out of reaction, but seeing again what it really was they were looking at, they started to chuckle.

"Is this really what you have been worried about K'walski?"

"What do you mean Private? Aren't you surprised?" Kowalski didn't understand. Why weren't they freaking out right now.

"Well because it isn't really a secret worth making a fuss about if you have looked hard enough. It's weird I'll admit but not a secret," Private explained with a chuckle.

"Mmmhmmm," Rico agreed.

"Hmm it seems I kind of did over exaggerate a bit. But I still don't think this should not be spoken of."

"But why? Have you not told Skippah about this?"

"Of course not do you know what he would do to me if he sees these results! Not even I know that's how incredibly awful it'll be." A shiver ran down Kowalski's spine at the mention of exposing this to their leader.

"I think Skippah has the right to know. I'm going to tell him," Private boldly stated but before he could make a step, Kowalski was in his face in seconds.

"No way am I letting you tell him!" said Kowalski, stepping in front of the door.

"It's wrong if we don't. It won't be awful I promise." Private tried convincing him while also trying to pass by Kowalski.

Rico was enjoying the dispute, even spitting out some popcorn to enjoy while he watched.

"Private no stop don't make me use my freeze ray gun on you!" Kowalski threatened and held up his weapon that he got out of nowhere, now pointing it toward Private.

"That looks more like a hair dryer then a freeze ray gun," Private pointed out, unfazed by the threat.

"Believe it or not I actually don't remember what this was for. It must be one of my more older inventions," Kowalski admitted, holding his weapon of choice eye level so that he could try to figure out what its purpose was.

"K'walski I don't understand," Private began.

"I know right? What was I thinking on the color on this thing. Cerulean would have been a much better choice."

"No not that! I'm talking about why you told us if you didn't want to tell Skippah in the first place."

"Because I didn't want to suffer on my own being the only one to know about this!" Kowalski admitted.

"Then why not let Julien in on it? I think he would like to know don't you?" Private asked.

Kowalski glanced up to check Rico's reaction to this. The scarred penguin only gave him a shrug.

"This sounds like both a good and bad idea but it's straying more to the bad idea category." Kowalski couldn't stop feeling a little fearful of what their interference would do here, despite having set up a date just yesterday. He certainly was involved with that. Maybe merely talking to the lemur would give him answers that could calm him.

"But I guess just talking to him won't hurt. I'll even go with you," Kowalski agreed, standing up more proudly to show he wasn't scared to go behind their leader's back.

"Rico can stay here then and keep Skippah from finding us. Won't you Rico?" Private turned to ask him.

Rico was busy trying to catch popcorn using only his tongue as he tossed them up in the air.

"Let's hope Skipper takes a looooong time swimming if we're ever going to sneak away for that long," Kowalski said, already having regrets for telling these two.

It was still pretty early in the morning so travelling around wasn't difficult when the zoo wasn't filled with the many visitors they were used to.

They slid in front of the lemur's habitat and helped each other leap inside.

"Looks like I have some visitors. Are you here to worship your king?" Julien acknowledged with a grin on his face.

"Not really. We came to ask you a question," Private replied.

"More precisely a question that must be directed to you only. Meaning the others can't know about this," Kowalski added, looking directly at Maurice and Mort.

"No need for secrecy I am okay with letting them hear whatever you need to say. Except for you Mort go away!" Julien said, shooing the annoying little lemur away who had been doing nothing but sitting there and playing with insects.

"Okay King Julien I shall blindly obey," Mort happily replied, already walking away but failing to see the end of the ledge so he walked right off, landing with a thump. "I'm okay!"

Julien returned his attention to them after Mort had left them alone. "Now you may continue with the secret question."

"Um alright then," Private responded shyly, feeling a little nervous to ask the question now that they were there. "So Julien, do you like...someone?" He meant to say Skipper but he just wanted to make sure first.

"Well I may have liked a few people back in Madagascar. They all loved me I know that. All of them couldn't resist me!" Julien bragged, standing up now to show off his handsomeness.

"They loved you but not in that way, your Majesty," Maurice clarified.

"What's the difference Maurice they still loved me," Julien stated with a cocky grin.

Kowalski signaled Private to just get to the point, he wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.

Private knew he was right so he finally asked, "Did you ever have feelings for Skippah?"

"I demand a different question," Julien quickly responded.

"Have you ever had romantic feelings for Skipper?" Kowalski felt a bit grossed out asking this to Julien but he had to get it over with somehow.

Maurice felt his mouth drop open. King Julien and Skipper having feelings? He had no idea how the king would react to this but he sure was interested in how he would answer.

"I have now just decided that this may indeed be only for those who are king to be hearing. Maurice go join Mort and go away," Julien ordered, also shooing him away.

"But your Majesty!"

"I am hearing a lot of talking when I should be hearing a lot of going away-ing," Julien said with a bit of an angry tone that his adviser didn't listen the first time.

"Fine I'm going I'm going," Maurice muttered, heading over to join Mort.

"Now that those two are gone. Let's continue with the questions," Julien said, getting comfortable in his throne before continuing. "So you are wanting to know about my thoughts on this penguin right? You see it's kinda complicated. Not something penguins such as yourselves will understand."

"No in fact we probably understand more than you do on the fact that you two seem to be the perfect match," Kowalski corrected him.

"Says who!" Julien questioned him now with a raised brow.

"Says science! To be more specific, the camera you took your picture with. We had Skipper be the sample and it turns out you two are meant to be," Kowalski explained, wondering how much of this the lemur was understanding.

"You must be very happy!" Private added in. He couldn't help feeling a little excited for the two if they truly were a perfect match for each other.

"This does make me happy! You see now I know that whenever he is being bossy and all yelling I can just show the camera as proof of his fondness of me. It is hard to resist a king. Many have tried but none succeed! The silly penguin can do as I say now since he secretly loves me."

"That's not how it's supposed to work. You see the camera is also saying that you too have feelings," Private commented.

"For myself?"

"No for Skipper!" Kowalski corrected him.

"How do I know you are not just lying to me right now. You penguins can be sneaky. What if I go talk to the bossy penguin and ask him?" Julien asked, jumping down from his throne to see how the others would react.

"No don't do that!" Kowalski cried out, fearing that Julien really would go off and tell Skipper. "Private say something!"

"Maybe we should let him, K'walski. It could end well if the two actually do like each other," Private suggested but seeing Kowalski was still unsure he had no clue if he would go for it.

"What are you two doing here?"

All three simultaneously turned their head finding Skipper standing there, his flippers folded across his chest. He didn't come alone, Rico had a hold on Skipper's leg and was dragged over to the lemur habitat.

"Rico what happened?" Kowalski questioned the weapon's expert, who wore nothing but a sheepish grin."

"I'll tell you what happened," Skipper interrupted. "I come back from my swim to find you two have been sneaking around to Ringtail and you left Rico here to keep me from finding about your devious little plan."

"Hehe…" Rico chuckled in defeat, knowing that it was partially his fault for not being able to stall the leader long enough. He couldn't even get him to stay in the HQ for three minutes without him developing suspicions.

"Good the penguin who loves me understands. Now I don't need to explain the whole thing," Julien said, leaning against Skipper as if he owned him. Skipper shook the arm off of him and glared at the lemur.

"I don't love you let's get that straight right now!"

"You don't have to lie to me the magic camera said that you have the lovey feelings for me. You may commence with the doing as I say now," Julien gave him a loving smile but Skipper wasn't falling for it.

"First of all the camera isn't magic it's science. Second, I have to come clean. The camera did say that you two were…" Kowalski glanced at the others, stopping at Skipper seeing how he was narrowing his eyes at him. "That you two were soooo not a match. Julien is just taking nonsense don't listen to him."

"Hey!" Julien pouted, not appreciating the comment from the braniac.

"No he isn't!" Private spoke up in a bit of an angry tone. Everyone stared at him in shock at how emotional he was getting about this. "I can't stand back and watch what could be fate get ruined all because Kowalski is too scared to say something."

"That is so not true I was just looking out for Skipper's well-being!" _And perhaps for mine as well_. Kowalski thought to himself.

Private ignored him and faced Skipper. "Skippah, the camera says you two are a match. You two are meant to be and I believe it. You two have been through so much it's more surprising that we didn't understand this sooner!"

"I don't care what the camera said I do not like Ringtail," Skipper said, unamused by what Private had to say.

"You can't mean that can you?" Private asked.

"I can and I will. I'll even repeat it for you. I do NOT like Ringtail. Case closed. Now if you cupids are done with all this love business how about joining me on some training. Extra difficult today." Skipper didn't wait for the others to reply back and instead slid off back to their own habitat.

"Huh. So maybe science really isn't good with all of this love thing," was all Kowalski had to say about what just happened.

"Uhuh," Rico agreed, still on the floor. He was more glad that finally they could end this as he wasn't that all interested in it to begin with.

"We're sorry things didn't work out for you Julien," Private apologized sincerely. "That is if you even had feelings in the first place." However, now he felt bad for coming here. What if they ruined it for them by bringing things up too soon. It would be all his fault.

"You should be sorry! Look at what you did you made him all angry and say all of those things," Julien snapped at him, clearly unhappy at what was said. Something else seemed to be bothering him as well.

"So I guess we shall head back too. So much to do and again sorry about the intrusion. It would also be best we forget that this ever happened agreed?" Kowalski asked the others.

"Agreed."

"Yup"

Both Private and Rico nodded and followed Kowalski out the lemur habitat. It was a bit terrible to leave it at that but what could they do?

Private looked back quickly and saw Julien looking to the ground, his ears drooped. Now he instantly felt awful at the sight and he wished he didn't say anything.

* * *

Days had passed since they had last talked to King Julien. Everything went back to normal pretty much hours after it happened. It was almost like the Love Camera never existed due to nobody daring to bring it back up again.

Kowalski gave it a permanent home inside a box full of either broken or useless inventions.

Today Skipper decided they deserved a little break after all the grief he gave the three after pulling that sneaking around stunt. He named today hobby day as a gift from him to them to just enjoy doing what they liked to do.

Kowalski and Skipper were enjoying a game of chess while both Private and Rico were preparing food. Rico didn't mind making sushi for the team and Private wanted to try making different kinds of smoothies to go with it.

Their hobby day was cut short when they heard someone barge into their HQ.

"Alright what did you guys do to King Julien!" Maurice asked them furiously.

"This sure feels like an interesting case of deja vu. Haven't we been through an encounter like this lower mammal?" Skipper replied with another question, not taking into consideration that the aye-aye was angry at them for something.

"You tell me. The king refuses to eat most of the time and he sleeps pretty much the whole day! Not to mention he doesn't want to talk to any of us!"

"Sounds like paradise," Skipper replied.

"You don't understand this is serious! Just the other day I saw Mort grabbing the king's feet and he said nothing! I couldn't watch anymore it was terrible. The king needs help!"

Skipper turned to Private who seemed worried by Maurice's words.

"You know what your king needs is a good slap to the head," said Skipper as he made the slapping motion to emphasize his point.

"Well one of you should go talk to him he can't live all depressed like this!" Maurice stated with worry. It was obvious he didn't want to watch the king suffer like this.

Nobody was quick to volunteer until finally one penguin raised their flipper.

"I'll do it," offered young Private. He felt the need to be the one to do it, thinking it was his fault for Julien's behavior.

"No I'll do it," Skipper stopped Private from leaving. It was better that he be the one to deal with Julien.

Rico was just watching in the background, quietly chewing on some sushi. All this drama for love. He was so glad he was just straightforward when it came to such. To emphasize his point, he gave Kowalski a wink, who only reacted with great confusion. The scarred penguin laughed at the reaction he got.

"It's alright Skipper I can do it if you like. I'm perfectly fine with it," Private insisted.

"No I rather be the one to set the crybaby straight. I'll go when everyone has left the zoo but you guys can't be there when I do this. He needs a man to man talk or I guess penguin to lemur."

* * *

Skipper waited a little longer and made sure that it was nice and dark before he set off to go talk to the lemur. He chose midnight to meet Julien and nobody questioned him why.

Checking his surroundings for any sign of any one of his men following him, he only continued into the lemur habitat when it was all clear. In fact it was too clear other than Mort and Maurice, who were both sleeping on the floor while the throne remained empty.

Skipper knew where to check as he knew Julien pretty well by now where he would go when upset.

Easy enough he was where he figured he be. In a small corner near the fruit pile where he would surround himself with pineapples. The leader never questioned why he would do that.

"Ringtail, we need to talk," Skipper began the conversation, giving himself a seat right next to the lonely lemur."

"We have nothing to talk about," Was all Julien replied with, his tone of voice hinting something obviously was bothering him.

"My tail we don't! I hope you're not upset at what I said a few days ago. You know I didn't mean that right, Ringtail?"

Julien didn't give him a response nor did he even look at him in the eye. This wasn't like Julien something really must have gotten to him.

Skipper leaned in closer to make sure he could hear him. "I do care about you, Ringtail. I knew this plan would be a mistake and I knew it could hurt you but I had to take the risk."

Yes he admit that he was the one who set the whole plan up. Once he heard about the potential of the Love Camera, it wasn't long until he had thought of a way to perhaps get everyone used to the idea of him and Julien as a couple.

He even told Julien about it and he agreed to act it out with him, doing so perfectly when he interrupted his moment with Marlene. Skipper was the one who faked the camera losing power by snatching one of the batteries and putting it back together for Kowalski. All he had to do now was bait the others to sneak out and have a chat with Julien.

It was elaborate and perhaps unnecessary but in his paranoid mind it was perfectly needed. However, he warned about the fake anger he would display to him in public. _Why was Ringtail so upset he knew it was staged?_

"I would appreciate if the conversation wasn't so one sided."

"We have been together for three months now, Skipper," Julien began softly, even addressing him by his name. "Why can't we just tell the others that we are together?"

"The plan was for that reason. I thought you understood that."

"No the whole reason was for the other penguins to learn about us and to see their reactions right? They were approving but you still said those mean things." Julien was now holding a pineapple close to him.

"I didn't mean it get that in your head right now! I'm not saying everything I say to you is going to be nice but I do care about how you feel." Skipper had to almost force the words out. It wasn't him to express himself this easily but right now Julien needed to hear it. "And they didn't fully approve at first."

"At first but you saw that they were understanding but you still didn't tell them the truth. It's just so hard to do all this secret stuff," Julien said, holding the pineapple closer. "What was the point if things turned out the same?"

Skipper knew what he was getting at and he was right. Perhaps he was afraid of the taunting or his team thinking less of him.

The leader didn't have a clue what he could say now. Normally he was good with words but none came to him at the moment. Perhaps actions speaking louder than words was the move to use here.

Skipper placed his flipper on Julien's paw, rubbing it a bit before letting it stay still there. Julien gazed down at the flipper and for a good 10 seconds he did nothing until he let go of the pineapple and used his paw to give the flipper a reassuring squeeze.

Julien finally did look him in the eye, his face showing that he was on the verge of tears but managed to maintain them. He offered a warming smile which Skipper gladly returned.

The lemur slowly leaned in and gave him a small kiss on the cheek but Skipper had wiped it off in reaction when he felt it. He immediately regretted that action when he saw Julien become upset. He then explained, "Sorry I uh...still need to work on the whole kiss thing. Here let me offer you one to apologize."

Skipper pulled Julien in to give him a more passionate kiss. He was aware he couldn't really kiss so it was more Julien kissing him but whatever works.

The kiss lasted pretty long along with a series of smaller kisses. Skipper even let Julien nuzzle his neck, his small kisses being carefully placed that effectively gave him blissful feelings, leaving him wanting more. Then he felt Julien place a paw near a certain area, a much more sensitive area, and he quickly pulled away. _Not that much more!_

"Sorry Ringtail but you'll have to wait for that another night. I have to go back to the others they might be waiting for me."

"But it was just getting to the very good parts. Or at least I was," Julien smirked, his eyes showing a more lustful glint to them.

"How about you play with one of those pineapples there. Maybe make out with them too," Skipper humored him. "You still haven't told me why you like pineapples so much."

"That's on an only king to know basis little penguin!," Julien mimicked, holding another pineapple close to him.

"Using my own phrases against me and twisting them I see." Skipper was impressed the lemur actually knew that one.

"Are you impressed?" Julien questioned with a huge grin on his face.

"Maybe I am. Or maybe I'm not. Can't stay here long enough for you to figure that out though," Skipper reminded, trying not to let Julien's disappointed look get to him.

"Alright. G'night silly penguin."

"Goodnight my king," Skipper replied, hearing Julien's gasps of excitement that he had called him king for the first time.

He was his king no doubt about that. No matter how much they truly did bicker or got on each other's nerves, in the end they knew that they had each other and that was all that mattered.

The End!


End file.
